Airplane Ride of Fate
by WisdomOwl4Eternity
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when two rivaling people spend some bonding time together? Rated T for minor/there really is none, language.


**Hey guys, enjoy this cute little oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, Disneyland, Universal, or Instagram**

**Max's POV**

"This way to board Miss," the flight attendant said.

"Oh, thank you," I replied. My name is Max short for Maximum. I'm on a flight to LAX at 6:00 am in the morning.

I am NOT a morning person. I stifled a yawn and started searching for my seat. Ugh, 16B, so far away, stuck in the middle of two people too. Just great.

Finally I reached row 16 and sat down after I put my carry-ons in the overhead compartment. A few minutes later, two people came up to me, you'll never in a million years guess who it was.

It. Was. Ride.

The most annoying person on earth whom I've had to deal with for about 15 years. Why? He went to the same school with me, all my years except for preschool. Sucks doesn't it?

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," a voice said overhead. It was none other than that arrogant bastard.

"Nice to see you too," I snapped not wanting to deal with him at the wee hours of the morning.

'Someone's grumpy this morning," he said smirking.

"I don't want to deal with this right now, so go away before I personally torture you slowly until you die. Now shoo!"

'I can't seem to leave Maxy, after all my seat is 16A which is therefore next to you," he said cockily.

"Urg! I hope to God that the person in 16C is better than you," I replied angrily.

"Hey Max, how's it going with my brother?" a new voice chimed in. I swiveled my head to see Michael, Ride's older brother.

"Michael! Your brother is annoying the shi* out of me as per usual," I replied growling the last part out.

"So same as always. I thought you might be happy to know that I have 16C," he replied cheerfully as he sat down.

Yup, I have been surrounded. Ride had somehow sat down next to me without me noticing.

This morning was not going well. I leaned back and tried to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Eventually I nodded off after all the safety procedures were gone through.

I woke up an hour or so later just as we were passing over LA. I didn't know my seat was so comfortable, I had thought when I initially woke up.

That's when I realized, being the smart person I am, that it was a shoulder. I tend to naturally gravitate towards the left when I sleep meaning that this shoulder belonged to...Ride.

I looked over. He too was fast asleep. I moved my head back to its original position on the headrest of my seat.

I spent the rest of the time reclining and listening to music. We finally landed and everyone was pushing to get off the plane.

I got to the pickup area and waited for my Uncle, the best there ever would be. Behold Jeb.

He arrived and he drove back to his house to unload and unpack my luggage. We spent that night watching Snitch with Dwayne Johnson.

We are both pretty hardcore movie watching people, him influencing me and so on. We stayed up until 2 am.

The next day, we went to Disneyland. I know I don't seem like that type of person, but however I am. I absolutely love happy endings and fairytales.

Guess who we ran straight into? If you guessed Mickey Mouse, you would have been close. We were sooo close to seeing Mickey!

Oh by the way, I have two amazing cousins, both are younger than me. Getting off topic here, if you guessed the most annoying creature to walk the earth and his brother, you'd be right.

Once again it was none other than Ride and Michael. Jeb decided to that they were, quote on quote "responsible young men" and that's how they ended up ruining the happiest place on earth for me.

They were invited to join us and after my look of pure hatred, they accepted.

"Max! On let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" my younger cousin, Gazzy exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go!" I replied cheerfully. He and his sister, Angel, were like my siblings even though we were technically step cousins.

"Fang! Come on! We're going to the Ferris wheel!" Gazzy said enthusiastically while tugging both me and Ride along. I could hear Jeb and Michael cracking up behind us.

As we waited in line, we all called dibs on who we would be sitting with.

"I call Angel!" Gazzy said just as his sister said "I call Gaz!" Ah sibling love.

'I'll go with Jeb," said Michael pointedly and trying not to laugh (he was failing might I say).

"I guess that leaves you and me," Ride whispered into my ear, making me shiver. Yes you read that right, I shivered. Meanwhile Ride was talking to Gaz.

"Hey buddy wanna ride on my shoulders?" he asked Gaz. Of course Gaz accepted. Ride bent and picked up Gaz placing him on his shoulders. Gaz looked genuinely happy and Ride was looking less dark than his usual self.

About 15 minutes later, it was our turn. Oh how interesting this would be. We all clambered into our respective carts. As then up we went, the view was amazing!

It was so beautiful! It was completely breathtaking. I got out my phone and started taking pictures, this influenced Ride to do the same.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I said breaking the silence.

"Absolutely," he breathed looking at me. Then we descended and it was all over.

We went on a few more rides and it was all over. We parted ways. The next day we went to, yes you guessed it, Universal Studios.

Who was waiting in line for admission? Ride and Michael. I'm starting to suspect that they were sent to assassinate us. Just kidding. Another fun day with them.

Next thing I know, we were all going out to eat and Jeb gave them his number in case they ever needed anything or if they just wanted to come to visit LA.

Finally there was a day of rest and just movies. The next day I was on a plane back to foggy San Francisco. I arrived home and begun uploading all my photos of the trip to my laptop.

I checked all my social media accounts as well while I was at it and I hate myself for doing it. When I got to instagram, my news feed said one of my best friends mentioned me in some photo.

I tapped on it to check it out. It was a photo of Ride and I on the plane to LAX with me sleeping on his shoulder.

The caption read: Awww...these lovebirds snuggling as they sleep. 3 3 Love ya bro, Michael. P.S. You can't delete this photo cuz I locked it with a password. #hacked #cute #truelove

WHAT THE HELL? I jumped up from where I sat, muttering profanities.

I commented 'wtf? I'm gonna kill you michael. U better sleep with one eye open"

A second later, a new comment appeared, 'but you love me maxy' from Michael.

'I love stepping on a lego more than i love you!' I replied back.

'Ow max, that one hurt' he commented. I ignored him.

Just then my news feed told me that once again someone commented my username. This time it was just a picture of me.

I was looking out of the Ferris wheel cart with an expression of awe with the view in the background.

It was a pretty amazing photo until I realized who must have taken it. Ride.

I read the caption: Look what we have here, looks like you've been taking some unknown pictures of Maxy Dear. When will you confess baby bro? Love ya, Michael #hackedagain #love

Once again, I pissed off. 'We need to talk, both of you, ride and michael. ASAP.' I commented. In an instant there was a reply.

'Okay, meet us at the park in 5' from Michael. I quickly changed into something more casual than my pajamas.

Yes I did know what park he was talking about. It was the park, Ride and I competed against for athletical related things.

They both hadn't arrived by the time I got there, so instead I sat down and started to swing on a swing. There was a slight breeze that blew my hair. I felt free. It was like flying.

"Yo Martinez! We're here!" Someone yelled breaking the peace. It was the boys.

"Finally, we must talk," I said with no sign of emotion. I got off the swing and walked over to them calmly. As I neared Michael, I shaped my hand into a fist and punched him in the gut. I quickly did the same to Ride before he could react.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For posting and taking that picture. And you! For taking a picture of me on the Ferris wheel! Why would you do that anyway?!" I said angrily.

"I think you should go on walk with my brother, he'll explain everything," Michael said.

"Um okay?"

"Come on," Ride said tugging on my hand whilst glaring at his bother. We walked onto a trail, he didn't let go of my hand, and I didn't either. It felt right?

Is that supposed to happen? With my enemy none the less. We continued walking.

"So when are you going to explain?" I asked.

"How shall I start?" He replied.

"At the beginning, duh!" I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"Okay, it all started during elementry school. Remember those good ole' times? Anyway there was this girl that caught my attention," he started.

For some reason, my heart sank at those words.

"In fourth grade, she actually started to interact with me. In those days, when you liked someone you made life hard for them so I did.

We became rivals and still are to this day. We were always trying to beat each other. She had no idea I liked her.

Then there was a fateful day, I was on vacation going to Los Angeles and she was on the same plane as me.

Let me tell you she was not a morning person," he continued on, chuckling occasionally as he described this girl to me.

"She fell asleep after a few minutes, leaning on me. I felt so complete. She looked like an angel, sleeping there on my shoulder.

I soon fell asleep too. We landed and we parted ways. The next day I went to Disney and to my surprise there she was with her cousins and uncle.

Before she noticed me, I had seen her. She looked the most carefree I had ever seen her. Her family forced us to go on the same cart on the Ferris wheel.

You should have seen the way her face lit up when she saw the view. I took a few pictures of her. We ran into each other again the next day.

It must have been fate," he said looking off into the forest the trail had taken us to.

"Her uncle caught me staring at her a few times and asked me if I liked his niece. I tried denying it, he saw right through me.

He interrogated me and in the end he gave me his blessing. He told me to make a move soon, I didn't have the guts though, so I said nothing.

My brother and I came home a few days later, turns out he hacked into my instagram account and posted a picture he took of the girl and I on the plane where the both of us were sleeping.

And if that wasn't bad enough he stole my phone and posted the picture of the girl on the Ferris wheel ride," Ride took a deep breath.

"He even hinted at my feelings for her. What I'm trying to say Max, is that...that I like you..." he said whispering the last part.

I didn't know what to say. The looks, the stares, the teasing, it all made sense now.

He turned and looked at me.

Wow, I never noticed the gold flecks in his obsidian eyes. He moved closer as I simultaneously did the same. He leaned in and sparks flew.

I pulled away and did the only logical thing: I ran.

*A few weeks later*

So far I had successfully avoided Ride. Little did I know I would run into him today, literally. I was rounding the corner to my 5th period class when I went flying into someone and here we are now.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, you okay?" I asked.

"No I'm not. Max, we need to talk," a deep voice rumbled.

It was none other than Fang. Oh lord, I just called Ride, Fang, his preferred nickname. What is happening to me?

I must have stood there too long because he stormed off. I ran after him. Isn't this different? Usually the guy runs after the girl not the other way around.

"Fang! Wait up!" I called not caring who heard me. He stopped as he heard the word 'fang' leave my mouth probably because I have NEVER called him that in our years together. I caught up to him.

"Park, after school pronto. Don't be late," I said and walked away.

The rest of my day went normally, no more unwanted run-ins. The whole time I was wondering to say. How about sorry I ran away after the best kiss of life?

I ended up deciding to wing it. I went to the park after school ended. Surprisingly Ride was already there sitting cross-legged on the ground with earbuds in. He looked good, dare I say?

"Yo," I said curtly getting his attention.

"Hey," he replied standing up.

"Uh, I'm not sure what to say next..." I said trailing off.

"You have nothing to say to me? After I admitted I liked you? After we kissed?" Fang said, his voice rising with every word rising until he was nearly yelling.

"I'm not sure, how I feel, what to say, I don't know, I'm clueless," I whispered. I dropped on the ground and buried my face in my knees.

"Tell me, how am I supposed to feel? How am I supposed to respond? I don't know any of these things.

It's never happened to me before.

You've been my rival for what, 15 years? I'm not supposed to have such feelings for you.

My heart isn't supposed to pound when you come near me, I'm not supposed to have a loss of words when you talk to me, I'm not supposed to grin when we argue.

I'm not supposed to care! So why do I?"

By now Fang had dropped and was now sitting next to me, hugging me as I ranted.

"Hey you know what? Love doesn't care whether it's right or wrong, it's just there. It chooses it's victims and they can't do anything but comply," he said softly rubbing my back in circles.

"I suppose. Who knew you were such a romantic?" I teased looking up and into Fang's eyes.

His eyes held so many emotions, I was drowning in them.

That's when I realized what he said. He said "love" doesn't choose its victims. Does he...does he...love me?

"Did you just imply that you...love me?" I asked my voice shaking. Fang looked shocked as I asked him. I could see the wheels in his brain turning remembering what he said.

"I think I did," Fang said quietly. "Funny how your innermost thoughts can be said without you knowing huh? I should just say it outright then. I love you, Max," Fang revelated.

What came out of my mouth surprised me.

"I love you too."

I was shocked at myself.

"Do you mean it?" came a minute later soft enough that I almost didn't hear it.

I thought about it, how I looked forward to arguing with Fang, how he makes me laugh, how he's usually there for me. I did.

I did love him, wholeheartedly.

"I do mean it," I whispered into his ear. It was then that I hugged him back.

We stayed in each other's embrace for who knows how long. We got to watch the sun go down so I assume it was a long time.

As cliché as it sounds, I had gotten my happy ending and that's all that mattered.

**Aww….she got her happy ending :) **

**Review, review, review, pretty please with the flock on top. Thanks!**


End file.
